Sharing
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: Kagome and Sango learn the joys that come from sharing. Lemon
1. Sharing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated 'M.'**

**To be honest, I am somewhat hesitant to post this. ****This is my first one-shot I had posted on under my other name of NinjaGamer. (The name was already taken here.) I'm not too sure about the rating system on this site since 'explicit adult themes/language' is subjective to the one reading. I looked through several 'M' rated stories and found a wide range of different things so I decided to just go ahead and post it. If you like it, feel free to check out my other works on under the name NinjaGamer.**

*********************************************************

Kagome let out a sigh as she slowly lowered herself into the hot water of the spring. _I can't believe how lucky we are!_ It was rare enough that she had time to take a bath in a cold river, but being able to bathe in a hot spring… that was an indulgence she could never pass up.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed back, letting the hot water sooth her sore muscles. Across from her Sango dipped herself into the water. They sat in silence for several minutes, both of their eyes closed.

"Kagome," Sango whispered.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, feeling her eyebrows rise. However, she didn't open her eyes. _I'm in heaven…_

"I must thank you."

Kagome opened her eyes, staring across the steaming water at her friend. Like she had been a second ago, both of Sango's eyes were closed, the water up to her neck. "Why's that?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"I never would have learned just how enjoyable this is had I never met you. It's almost scary how I thought the coldness of the river felt good…"

"Yeah… I never thought about it before I came to the past, but you really can't beat a long soak in a hot bath."

Sango opened her eyes. "So is it true you can make your own hot spring in your house?"

Kagome chuckled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Inuyasha told me. Granted, he was complaining about it more than telling."

"That's the bath tub. My mom probably forced him to take a bath."

There was a slight pause. "I wish I could visit the future. It seems like such a wonderful place."

"It can be—but the past has its own charm."

Sango cocked her head in confusion. "After all I've heard about the future—I would think that this place would be boring to you."

"Not at all!" Kagome said with a wide smile. "For one thing, the people are certainly a lot nicer here than in my time. Not to mention the future has its own share of problems."

Silence descended on the two as they went back to enjoying the relaxing water. "Say," Kagome said, breaking the silence, "you've never told me about how you and Miroku are doing." Sango blushed, sinking into the water until it was just below her nose. "Hey! Don't do that! Tell me!"

"It's… good," she said after several seconds. Kagome waited for her to continue, but it became obvious that was all Sango was going to say about it.

"That's it? `Good?'"

"Yeah…" She looked away, staring off into the distance.

"You worried about him?" Sango nodded. Kagome gave her friend a comforting smile, the water rippling slightly as she reached over to grasp her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The village is only a day away and he said it was only a small exorcism."

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what _is_ bothering you?"

"You know how he is around other women…"

"Miroku won't cheat on you if that's what you're worried about." Sango gave her a hard stare, causing Kagome to smile anxiously. "Probably…"

Sango pressed her hands against her temples. "I knew I should have slept with him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean you two haven't…?" Sango shook her head. "I—I thought you two of all people would have by now…"

"Every time we get a chance, I end up stopping us. I've used my hand—but more than that… He never says anything about it, but I know it bothers him we haven't gone any further than that."

"I still can't believe you two haven't…"

"You mean you have?!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome felt her face flush. Unable to speak, she nodded. "I can't believe it! H-how long!?"

"A month—maybe two now."

"That long! I didn't notice anything!"

"We weren't exactly trying to broadcast it or anything."

"Still—I can't believe you never told me! We've bathed together several times over the past two months!"

"Sorry…" Kagome said, smiling apologetically. "It's just a little embarrassing talking about it…"

"How was it?"

Kagome coughed in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Sango blushed. "I was wondering if it was any good."

"It's…" she paused. "Amazing." Sango smiled, her eyes filled with anticipation as she silently begged for Kagome to continue. Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked down, playing with the water in her hand. "Inuyasha is surprisingly gentle when we…" She cleared her throat. Her blush deepened as she continued. "But lately, we've been more—passionate. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I think I like it better when it gets rougher."

"I've always been wondering about it but…" Sango licked her lips nervously. Though she never said it aloud, Kagome knew what her friend was asking. Lifting her hands free of the water, she bit her lip as she tried her best to accurately hold her hands apart. Sango's jaw slackened slightly. "I—had no idea." There was a slight hesitation as Sango collected her thoughts. "Miroku is half that," she mumbled in reflection.

Kagome smiled. "It takes some getting use too." Silence fell between the two as they retreated back into their own thoughts. It was Kagome who spoke first. "Say—you wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?"

"Interested?"

"Yeah, in—you know…"

Sango stared in disbelief. "You would allow that?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. She wasn't exactly _thrilled_ about the thought of sharing the most important man in her life with another woman; however, she felt a certain attraction to it. "Yeah," she answered.

"W-what about him?"

"He may only be half, but I'm pretty sure the human side of him will be more than willing." _God… the more I think about it, the more I want to do it! I'm turning into Miroku…_ "Besides, I'll have to admit, I wouldn't mind the help. His stamina is—exhausting."

"I-I don't know. Something like that—with him…" Her body shook slightly. "I don't think it would feel right."

The two stared at each other. It was as if they were exchanging everything without the need for words. In the silence of the hot spring, they wordlessly made a decision.

*********************************************************

It was just as Kagome had predicted, Inuyasha, while confused, needed little convincing and an even shorter need for preparation. Again, luck was on their side as the ground where they made camp for the night was soft. Even still, Kagome had laid out her sleeping bag. She didn't know about Sango, but the grass against her back bothered her.

At first, Kagome was at a loss as to what exactly to do, residing herself to watch as Inuyasha plunged himself into Sango. There was a slight yelp from Sango as her eyes widened from the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried out, looking immediately over at Kagome. _Why are you looking at_ me_?_ _I didn't do anything!_

"No, I'm sorry… It just surprised me is all. It's the first time I've had something so big inside me." Her voice sounded a little strained as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

Inuyasha looked down at where the two were joined. "I wasn't expecting you to be a virgin. I would have done it more gently."

"It's alright Inuyasha… please—continue."

Carefully, he drew himself out before inching himself forward again. His entire attention was on Sango, trying to make sure she was enjoying it and that he wasn't going too quickly for her. Kagome sat at the edge of the sleeping bag, a mix of emotions flowing through her. She hadn't been Inuyasha's first. Kikyo had long since stolen that from her. Still, it Kagome had been the only other woman he had ever been with, and until now, had a good chance at being the only other woman. She felt a tad jealous watching them. Yes, Inuyasha was just as gentle and caring when he was with her as he was now with Sango, but Inuyasha was _hers_.

_It was my idea though… Far too late to take it back now._ He was starting to speed up as he thrust into Sango with more force.

"More!" she gasped softly. Though she tried her best to hold back, she suddenly let out a cry as he began pounding into her. Kagome watched in faint amazement as her friends breasts swayed up and down from the force. She could feel herself growing wetter as she watched her best friend and lover desperately thrust against one another. Sango's cries grew louder as her hips automatically pushed against Inuyasha's forward movement. _My God… I'm getting turned on watching this!_ Something akin to guilt briefly fluttered in her stomach before being replaced by pleasure as she ran her hand along her wet slit. _I think I'm worse than Miroku at this point…_

Reaching up, Sango pulled Inuyasha down into a kiss, surprising both him and Kagome. After a second, he didn't push away as he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to twist together. At the same time, Kagome slid a finger inside her, sending a shiver through her body.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, to turn his attention to Sango's bouncing breasts. She moaned loudly as he ran his tongue across her bare skin before taking her left nipple into his mouth. Kagome could only go by past experience to guess what he was doing, but whatever it was, Sango loved it. Her cries grew louder as his right hand gently ran over her other breast, fondling it gently. Kagome knew how _that_ felt. Unlike some horror stories she had heard from classmates, Inuyasha was extremely gentle with handing them, resisting the urge to just smash and squeeze them. _Again… I have to thank that bitch Kikyo for it…_ According to Inuyasha, Kikyo had had extremely sensitive breasts.

Kagome watched in fascination as Sango was brought to her first orgasm. So lost in the sight, she stopped pleasuring herself. Sango's cries grew steadily louder before she let out a scream that quickly flattened Inuyasha's ears. Arching her back, her eyes had a glazed look on them as her fists clenched the sleeping back below her. Though she was no longer screaming, her mouth remained open for several seconds. Inuyasha followed quickly after her. His mouth in an `O,' he grunted as he shoved himself into her. Kagome stared at the motionless couple, each enjoying the bliss of release.

Slowly, both relaxed as the intensity of their orgasm faded. Sango stared up at the night sky, breathing heavily.

"That was unbelievable," she whispered softly. "I can't believe it…" Kagome smiled, scooting over towards her friend.

"Kagome…" She looked away from her friend's look of ecstasy to Inuyasha. Unlike Sango, he didn't look at her, his ears down. Resting her hands on his cheeks, she forced him to look at her. He looked guilt-ridden. Without saying anything, she leaned in and kissed him. He opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to entwine together. She broke the kiss when she needed air, slowly backing away as she looked into his amber eyes.

"You don't need to apologize," she said with a smile. "I was the one who put you up to this, remember?"

"But still…" he looked down at the nude Sango before him.

"Hey," she said, pulling his face back towards hers. "This doesn't mean you can go off and sleep with whoever you want. You are still mine!"

His ears perked up a little. "Feh… the same goes to you!" She almost laughed. Inuyasha kept her far too busy to even consider the thought of another guy. They kissed again. When they separated again, Kagome backed away as Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of Sango. She moaned in disappointment as he slid out of her. Thick white liquid oozed from her opening after him.

_Another mystery I haven't solved… Do all demons cum that much or is it just Inuyasha?_ Even though she wondered, she doubted she would ever find out. _Inuyasha is_ more _than enough for me._ What she did know, was that even though he had expended so much, there were plenty more waiting…

This time, it was Sango's turn to watch. Propped up on an elbow, she watched in silent fascination as Kagome had her turn. Kagome's embarrassment at having someone watch quickly faded as he plunged himself into her. She barely had enough time to brace herself as he began pounding away from behind. The sound of skin smacking together was embarrassingly loud. A moan escaped her lips as he reached around to fondle her swaying breasts. She had to push back against his thrusts in order to keep him from pushing her face-first into the sleeping bag.

A small smile crossed her lips as she moaned softly. Inuyasha always got excited when they used this position while she preferred to be on top, looking down at him. She wondered if it was because Sango was here that he was so energized. _If so… we are going to do this a lot more often._

Kagome didn't know if it was because of Sango watching or Inuyasha's vigor that sent her over the edge so quickly. In just half the time Inuyasha was with Sango, Kagome yelled as her body shook. She nearly collapsed forward, but Inuyasha held her up before gently lowering her onto her stomach. Spreading her legs more, Inuyasha continued, causing more screams of pleasure to escape her moist lips. With one final thrust, Inuyasha buried himself into her, grunting loudly as he came for the second time. Hands on either side of her head, she felt his weight press against her as he twitched inside her, releasing jet after jet of his hot seed.

She felt his breath against her ear. "I love you Kagome."

A smile touched her lips. "I love you too," she whispered back.

A feeling of discontent ran through her as he removed himself from her. Kagome watched, amused by how Sango's eyes widened when Inuyasha moved back over to her, still hard. _See what I mean? Two or three times is nothing to him…_ Now more than ever was she thankful that she wasn't the only one to bear the entire brunt of Inuyasha's seemingly insatiable desire.

Sango's cries once again cut through the silence of the clearing. This time, she was on top. Her breasts flopped up and down from the force of her driving herself down onto him. Kagome closed her eyes, resting her head back against the sleeping bag. She didn't realize she had dozed off until Inuyasha woke her gently. Blinking quickly, she sat up, looking around.

"Huh?" she said loudly.

"Shh," Inuyasha said, holding a finger to his mouth. Looking over, she found Sango sleeping on her back, a content look on her face. Judging by the amount of dried semen covering her, she had slept through a great portion of the activities.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked back at Inuyasha. "You could have woke me…" She thrust her bottom lip out in a pout, eyeing him angrily.

He smiled. "Sorry. You just looked so peaceful. Besides," he looked over at the sleeping Sango, "I don't think she would have let me."

"It certainly looks that way," Kagome said as she smiled over at her sleeping friend. "You have fun?"

"Yeah. It feels a little weird though. I never really considered Sango as, well…"

"You never thought you would have sex with her," Kagome finished. He nodded. She smiled, running her hand across his cheek. Suddenly, she grabbed at it, pinching the flesh between her fingers.

"Owow!" he muttered as she moved his head from side to side.

"But don't you forget, you are first and foremost mine! Understood?"

"Wes! Wes! Wes!" he yelped. After studying him suspiciously, she released him. Rubbing his cheek, he stared at her angrily.

A sly smile crept across her face. "So… what do you say about us waking Sango? We still have a long time before morning."

His ears perked up almost as fast as another part of his body. Smiling, she leaned over to kiss him. _Who would have thought sharing would be so wonderful?_

*********************************************************


	2. Sharing Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

**This is a continuation from the one-shot 'Sharing.' Again, this has Inu/San pairings. This isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I just thought I would warn you. If you have no issue with this, please enjoy.**

**Lemon Warning**

Returning to camp with an arm full of firewood, Kagome looked around as she moved over to the fire. Frowning, she stacked the wood she had gathered in the small pile next to the dancing flame. Shifting the wood so it would not fall over, she glanced over her shoulder at Miroku who was silently preparing more charms for the next town.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, eyeing the empty campsite.

"Inuyasha went off to patrol and find dinner," he answered without looking up from his work. "Sango went look for the hot springs we heard about earlier."

Brushing the dirt from her shirt, Kagome stood up. "Alone?" She noticed Kirara sleeping peacefully at the edge of the fire.

"Yeah, she said she would be waiting for you."

Eyes narrowing, Kagome quickly gathered up her backpack and headed off towards where the hot spring was supposed to be. Leaves and twigs snapped under her feet and against her bag as she pushed through the dense foliage. It was dark and the moon failed to properly penetrate the thick canopy of the massive trees, but Sango had been thoughtful and left a rough trail of broken branches for Kagome to follow.

Something resembling a faint moan reached her ears. Adjusting her course, Kagome made her way towards it, pausing briefly to let the leaves settle as a gentle breeze caused the tops of tress to sway. Once the noise from the swaying trees passed, she continued towards the source of the noise.

The leaves rustled violently as she pushed her way through a dense patch of shrubbery. After a few tugs, she managed to squeeze herself and her backpack through the small opening she had made and stumbled into a tiny clearing. Clear water bubbled before her, nestled safely inside a ring of smooth rocks and surrounded by a wall of flora. The moonlight cast a blue-white glow on the water, finally having found a break in the trees. It was a sight that took Kagome's breath away – if she had any breath left after the scandalous sight before her. At the far side of the pool, Inuyasha lay naked against a wide rock; Sango steadily bouncing atop his hard cock. Kneading her breasts in small circles, Sango tilted her head back, moaning softly as Inuyasha held her sides, keeping her balanced atop him as she rocked back and forth.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You two started without me!" she cried in dismay, letting her backpack slide to her feet.

Sango gasped as she continued her rhythmic movement. She made it evident that she had no intention of stopping. "Sorry Kagome! I just couldn't—ah—wait!" Soft moans followed as she ground herself against Inuyasha.

Kagome's green skirt fell to her feet as she stepped out of it. Weeks had passed since Inuyasha took Sango's virginity. Miroku joining back with the group had made things difficult for the three to slip away together. His return did little to damper their sexual escapades; forcing them to break into pairs instead. Inuyasha was spending time with Sango nearly as much as with her. He had been hesitant at first, but with Kagome's blessing and gentle urging, nightly forays with Sango gradually become the norm. Even after the hours of wild sex the three had participated in the first night, Sango still had reservations about continuing it. Kagome spent hours to convince her that this was actually wonderful for all three of them. Sango had no interest in Inuyasha romantically. Her love was limited to a specific area. Inuyasha was happy for obvious reasons and Kagome—she was just happy to finally have time to rest. As they became increasingly active sexually, it was obvious that she couldn't fully sate the hanyou's desire alone. Did she enjoy the idea of sharing Inuyasha with Sango? No, but she knew the alternative. Walking everywhere was demanding enough and she dreaded the notion of walking around sore day after day.

After unbuttoning her blouse, she let it slide down her arms to crumple next to her skirt. "You could at least use a condom. I went through a lot of trouble to buy those." Just thinking about it caused her face to redden in embarrassment. The cashier had given her a strange look when she purchased them. It was obvious what he was thinking. _'Why is she buying twelve boxes?'_ Despite going out of her way and making a special trip back home to purchase them, they had hardly used any in the box they opened.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he looked over at her. "I don't like those things. Besides, they break too easily." Unlike Sango, whose ragged breath sounded like someone running a marathon, he seemed unfazed by their spirited activity.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it onto her other clothes. "Only because you keep messing with them," she grumbled irritably.

With an annoyed huff, he looked away quickly, focusing on Sango once more. Hands tightly on her side, he held her still as he swiftly pounded himself into her. Eyes wide, a scream escaped her lips as the sudden pace change pushed her over the edge. Body quivering in orgasm, Sango's mouth hung open in a silent scream, her head back. Inuyasha plunged into her, making wet slapping noises. Grunting, he submerged his cock deep into the gasping woman as he came. Sango leaned against his chest, breathless as he released his hot seed inside her.

"You're an ass," Kagome said with a frown, knowing full well he came inside Sango just because she mentioned the condoms.

He gave her a smug smile. "Are you going to join in or are you going to let Sango go another round?"

"Another?"

"This is our second time tonight. You were running late so I was starting to wonder if we would have to go a third time."

Sango gave Kagome a look of horror. Kagome knew the feeling too well. The thought of satisfying the half-demon alone when he was this horny made her shiver. The last time she had tried ended with her faking sick so she could rest.

Pushing her lower lip out in anger, she pushed her panties off. She stepped out of them as she strode over to the two. A relieved expression came over Sango as she rolled off Inuyasha with a satisfied sigh. Kagome eyed Inuyasha's cock as she stepped over him, throat tightening. Grasping it, she resisted the urge to shiver in disgust. It was sticky and moist from its previous use. _So this is what Sango is used to._ Kagome had taken it for granted that she was the first that Inuyasha visited before immediately moving off to finish the night with Sango.

"You going to put it in?" he asked in annoyance.

Her eyes flashed up at him in annoyance. _You can be such an insensitive ass!_ She understood that he tended to be this way when he was over-stimulated, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Guiding him to her entrance, she slowly lowered herself onto him, the tip of his cock disappearing inside her. No sooner had the tip disappeared, she slammed herself down onto him. A spike of pain ran through her as her unprepared body stretched to accommodate the familiar girth. "There? Happy?" she grunted through closed teeth, trying not to let the pain seep into her voice.

He still had the look of surprise on his face as he nodded slowly. Gently, she started to move as the pain faded to pleasure. Glancing to her right, she eyed the exhausted Sango, noticing the white liquid sliding down her legs. Resisting a sigh, Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha, knowing that she too would be in that position in a moment. _We've been lucky so far…_ The last thing Sango and Kagome wanted was getting knocked up. _And yet we still let him do it. Not that either of us could really stop him… or want to._ At first, she had always felt slutty when she had sex with Inuyasha. The desire to feel him release inside her was overpowering. After discussing it with Sango, she felt better finding out she wasn't the only one. It still confused her. She knew better than to let him do it, but when she was with him, her body seemed to override the higher reasoning of her mind. Her best guess was that his demon side made females more receptive in order to increase the chance of conceiving.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha's hands found her breasts, kneading them gently as she rode atop him. Using her hands against his chest to keep balance, she leaned closer, putting additional force into her downward motions. She rolled her hips counterclockwise and wiggled them side-to-side as she continued her up-down motion. She bit her lower lip gently as his hands slowly stroked her side, fingers brushing against her excited skin. As his hands rested against her sides, she braced herself for what was coming. Almost immediately, he thrust violently against her downward movements. She yelled out, unable to contain herself. He wore a smug grin as he pounded himself into her, knowing that he was nudging her closer to her limit.

Kagome came with a jerk. She was mostly quiet during their lovemaking with only a few seductive moans and groans. It was only when the three were together that she released her inhibitions. For some reason the sex seemed… intense. Beside them, Sango was propped up on her elbow, watching them with a smile. It was weird having someone watch. Last time, Sango had passed out when it was Kagome's turn. Kagome didn't hate the sensation of another pair of eyes upon her, but she couldn't say she liked it either.

Inuyasha tensed below her. His hands pushed her firmly against him. With a grunt, he erupted inside her. Kagome closed her eyes, unable to escape as he released jet after jet. As his orgasm subsided, he relaxed under her, letting out a content sigh. With a thin smile, she leaned down to give him a quick kiss, their tongues entwining briefly. Breaking the kiss, she straightened and brushed her hair from her eyes, her breathing ragged.

"You always cum so quick with me," Kagome said with a small pout, eyeing Sango with envy. Sango spoke of having multiple orgasms when she was with Inuyasha. Kagome was lucky to get one before he came now.

He reddened slightly. "I can't help it. There's just something about you that gets me worked up. Not that you don't," he added quickly, glancing over at Sango.

She smiled as she waved the comment aside. "I don't mind. I'm just glad Kagome's nice enough to share you with me."

With a smirk, Kagome lifted herself off Inuyasha's cock. "Speaking of sharing…"

Sango's eyes went wide, looking at Inuyasha. "You're _still_ hard?"

He grinned. "I'm with two beauties, of _course_ I am. Besides, it's not often we get to do this. Let's see if you two can tire me out." Both women grinned at the challenge.

With Sango on her back, Inuyasha threw her legs over his shoulders. Soon, the small clearing was filled with her moans, yelps, and gasps as he drove himself into her. Kagome, first content with just watching, realized that this was Sango's third time. Facing Inuyasha, she surprised both by straddling Sango's face. Her friends tongue snaked up to run along her slit. A quiver ran through her body at the new experience. Part of her was repulsed by the idea oral sex with another woman. It would have to be something to contemplate later. Right now, she was lost in the moment, enjoying every moment of the pleasure her friends tongue gave her.

Tilting forward, Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha's, their tongues entwining. It was a bit of a stretch for her considering he couldn't lean any farther forward due to Sango's legs between them, but the effort was rewarded in passionate kisses. Thankfully, Sango was receptive to Kagome's impromptu decision and gently probed her clit. Kagome was forced to break her kiss with Inuyasha to gasp for breath, her stomach alight with pleasure. Reaching around Sango's legs, Inuyasha gently cupped Kagome's breasts before positioning her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Carefully, he gave them a small pinch, shooting a wave of discomfort through her chest. It was quickly counteracted by Sango's tongue and his hands massaging her breasts. She ran her tongue across her lips to wet them, freeing a moan. It was cut short by her yelp as Inuyasha once more teased her nipples. A grin was plastered on his face against her glare. Beneath her, Sango squealed, her tongue retreating temporarily as her orgasm caused her body to quiver. Inuyasha's hands retreated from her chest, the sudden loss of heat surprising her. His hands ran down Sango's legs before anchoring themselves at her side. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips shut as he drove himself against her in slow, powerful thrusts. Sango made rhythmic grunts in time with his thrusts. Kagome could feel Sango slide slightly below her with each of his powerful shoves. With a low groan, he plunged himself into her and didn't pull out as he dumped more of his seed into Sango's waiting body. Kagome removed herself from her friend's face, disappointed that she was the only one not to climax in the entire affair.

White followed as he pulled himself from the gasping Sango. His cock twitched a few times, spewing measly steams onto Sango's belly. Chest heaving, she stared up at the night sky wearing a content expression. No words were exchanged as Inuyasha backed away from Sango, letting her legs drop to the stone. Kagome wordlessly slid in between her friends legs. Sango didn't object as Kagome began her rhythmic lapping at her slit. Gentle moans left Sango's lips as her hands rested atop Kagome's head. Kagome concentrated her attention on keeping her steady pace, ignoring the bitter taste of Inuyasha's cum and Sango's juice. Behind her, Inuyasha watched the two with a curious expression. The two women were finally having an effect on him, his cock only semi-erect as he leaned back on his hands to rest. Her actions tonight would undoubtedly lead to a lengthy private discussion between them. Even as she licked and sucked at her friend's pussy, Kagome still wasn't certain about her actions. Whether this would be a common occurrence or just a onetime thing was still unclear. While she was enjoying it now, once the luster of lust wore off… In the back of her thoughts, she feared an awkward morning.

Thoughts and worries about the future were once again pushed aside as Inuyasha recovered. Without warning, she felt him behind her. He quickly pulled her butt into the air, pressing his hard cock at the entrance to her pussy and pushed inside. She moaned into Sango as the force of his thrusts pushed her face against her. A lustful moan left Sango's moist lips as Kagome's tongue continued its probing. Sango's nails dug into her scalp as she carefully pulled her legs onto Kagome's shoulders. It was hard for Kagome to keep a steady pace with Inuyasha wantonly thrusting into her. Her breasts scraped painfully against the coarse, chilled stone beneath her. Above her, Sango's moans turned into high-pitched cries as she grew closer to orgasm. Warmth flooded over Kagome's face as her friend came, legs tightening around her head as nails scratched the back of her head. Behind her, Inuyasha drove himself harder against her, pushing both her and Sango slightly across the stone. Kagome cried out in both pain and pleasure, unsure which one was greater. Releasing Kagome, the exhausted Sango separated herself from the two before collapsing onto her back, gasping as she stared blankly towards then night sky, enjoying the utter bliss that overtook her. Kagome struggled to push back against the wild Inuyasha, trying to push her body up with her arms to relieve her poor breasts the torture of being rubbed against stone. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had her at too great an angle, making it extremely difficult to push against him. Without warning, heat flooded into her as he came. His weight pressed against her back as he rested atop her, cock convulsing inside her. Like Sango, both were too tired to move. The small clearing was filled with nothing but the sound of bubbling water and the three's heavy breathing.

The three's breathing gradually returned to normal, Inuyasha separating himself from Kagome to sit back on the stone. Sango pushed herself to her feet. She moved towards Inuyasha with determination. She had to be exhausted at this point. Inuyasha didn't complain as she fell to all fours and began jerking and licking his cock. It seemed like his body was all too happy to comply. With Inuyasha on his back, Sango mounted him once more, her back to him. Her hands rested on his propped up knees as she drove herself down atop him with as much force as she could muster. His hands clasped her side, giving him the leverage to thrust himself up into her. Kagome lay transfixed by the sight before her. It seemed like she was watching a movie in slow motion. Instead of an exhausted woman, Kagome was watching an energized Sango give her all. A smile was fixed to her face, brown hair fluttering wild and free behind her. Lush, passion-filled moans and cries filled the air as she urged Inuyasha on. Kagome's heart was racing, her eyes following her friend's large, firm breasts as they bounced in their graceful slow motion. Head tossed back, Sango gave a loud, wild shout as her back arched, tightening her breasts even farther. What mesmerized and horrified Kagome simultaneously was watching Inuyasha and Sango together. She had seen them together before, but never quite like this. She was close to the ground with Sango facing her. She could easily see Inuyasha's slick cock moving in and out of Sango. Her heart seemed to flutter against her chest, a mixture of emotions swirling inside her. For the first time, it seemed real. _Sango is really fucking Inuyasha. _Jealousy flared inside her for a brief moment before she reminded herself _why_ it was happening. Her eyes flicked up to meet the bliss-filled expression Sango wore. Even Inuyasha wore a content grin as he rammed himself against her with all his might. Sango half-laughed, half-yelled as she grabbed her breasts and kneaded them forcefully, pinching her nipples as Inuyasha held her steady atop him. Once more, Kagome's gaze fell to Inuyasha's cock, watching as it slowly plunged deep into her friend. Suddenly, she found herself running her hand along her slit, legs spread towards the couple. Sango met her eyes, grinning. Kagome was soon furiously pumping her fingers into her pussy, her other hand gently massaging her clit. She was determined to cum this time, even if she was masturbating to her boyfriend fucking her best friend. Her actions seemed to spur Sango on. She yelled with all her might, leaning back slightly to give Kagome a clear view of what she was doing with Inuyasha. Much to her surprise, she was the one who came first, crying out as her pussy tightened around the three fingers she had forced inside. As her legs trembled, she looked over just in time to see a great spout of cum launch upwards. Sango had accidently gone too far up, causing Inuyasha's cock to slip out. She just sat there, stupefied by her own orgasm. By the time any of the three were in a position to do anything, Sango was wearing several streams of white. She ran her fingers along the sticky liquid, watching as long streams connected her fingers as she moved them apart. Suddenly, the three were laughing. Kagome had no idea why they were laughing so hard, but guessed it had something to do with the absurdity of what they were doing. Maybe there was a subconscious layer of guilt. All she knew was that at the moment, nothing could be funnier. They hadn't properly caught their breath either, causing them to gasp desperately for air between fits of laughter.

Once they had recovered their breath, the three pulled themselves into the heated water, enjoying the relaxing heat against their tired bodies. Kagome cuddled against Inuyasha, her head resting against his chest as he lounged against the side, arms stretched out on the dry rocks behind them. At the far side, Sango rested, her back turned to them as she rested her arms against the rocks. Her chin was on her arms as she lost herself to her thoughts. After a long period of silence, Kagome pulled her head away from his chest and followed his stare over to where Sango was resting. She frowned when she realized that there was a pretty clear view of her backside. From the reaction to her pinch, it was obvious that he hadn't been actively staring; only his gaze had naturally rested there as he thought.

"What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his sore side.

Kagome smiled innocently. "Just checking something." Her smile turned devious as her hands rubbed against his soft cock. "How about I make it up to you?" she whispered seductively.

His face went red, his body reacting automatically to her touch. "Err, but Sango…" he floundered, his eyes looking from her over to Sango who was oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the spring.

Kagome pouted at the mention of the others name. "I think she's had you enough tonight, don't you think?"

"Maybe I haven't had enough of her." This earned him a playful punch. This time, he retaliated. The cool air was filled with Kagome's high-pitched squeals and giggles as his finger relentlessly attacked her exposed sides. Quivering and gasping, she tried curling herself into a ball to fend off his powerful fingers. Water splashed violently from the struggle of the two. Finally, his fingers retreated, allowing her to finally catch her breath. Breathless, she finally settled back into the water. The stone was warm against her butt as she sank down neck deep into the water. Sango had looked back over her shoulder to check on the commotion, but had since gone back to her own thoughts. Inuyasha settled down beside her. He leaned down, a smile on his face. "So about your offer," he whispered, moving her hand to rest upon his growing cock. For a second, she was surprised to find it so hard this quickly, only to realize his other hand had been busy at work while she was catching her breath.

Kagome let out a stage sigh. "You're insatiable." He only grinned in response. She didn't resist as he effortlessly lifted her from her seat on the rocks and positioned her over him. Her legs spread automatically to straddle his. Putting her weight atop the rocks on either side of him, she reached under the water to grab his cock. Awkwardly, she moved it from side to side, trying blindly to line it up with her opening as she lowered herself down at the same time.

"Having trouble?" he asked, smirking in amusement as her face reddened. She shot him an angry glare at his unhelpfulness. He laughed lightly as he leaned back against the stone wall of the spring, arms folded back behind his head. She was about to complain about how unhelpful he was until she realized that his leaning back gave her the dim moonlight she needed to see. Carefully, she aligned his tip at her entrance. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate his girth as she gradually lowered herself onto him. Once he was completely inside of her, she smiled, wiggling her hips slightly. His eyes widened at the sudden movement, his hands unfolding to slip into the water.

"There, did it," she teased, raising her chin in pride.

"About time," he grumbled, agitated that she had caught him by surprise with her little hip movement.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "You have no room to complain. Sango and I do all the work."

"Humph. I have to preserve my strength. It takes a lot of energy to satisfy you both." Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. While both she and Sango always gave it their all, nothing they did seemed to tire him. Inuyasha having done both of them together multiple times just minutes ago and still being able to get hard for her underscored that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a smile before leaning in for a kiss. He eagerly returned it, his tongue sliding across her lips. With her head tilted right, lips locked, she made gentle movements atop him. There was no urgency in either of their actions. Breaking the kiss, Kagome made a soft gasp for breath, her arms tightening around his neck slightly as she leaned her head back. She rocked her hips back and forth more than sliding up and down. She could feel her wet hair stick to her back as she looked up at the moonlight sky, her breath coming in discreet pants. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Inuyasha inside her and the soft sloshing the water she made as she moved atop him. His arms snaked around her waist, supporting her arched back and holding her close to him. The contrast between the hot water at her waist and the cool night air caused bumps to ripple across her exposed skin. Her firm breasts projected proudly before her, nipples standing erect. Exposed skin glistened as the moonlight hit the water that beaded on her skin. Every so often, one would loosen and trace a smooth streak down her body, connecting with other beads and growing in size before disappearing into the spring below. His lips never once touched her chest, but she could feel the teasing presence of his breath. Its heat set her skin alight, teasing the cold flesh with its warmth and promise of his soft lips. Her hips rotated in counterclockwise motions, eliciting a low groan from him. The noise broke through the otherworldly sensations that clouded her mind. Her eyes snapped open to the night sky. Looking down, she found Inuyasha with his eyes closed, enjoying her slow, sensual movements against him. Her face was burning red when she remembered they were not alone. Embarrassed, she snuck a peek over her shoulder, careful not to disrupt the tender pace she had established. Sango still had her back to them, her head tilted back slightly as she looked up at the night sky from her perch on the stones opposite of them. Their lovemaking was nearly silent, especially compared to what had transpired between the three earlier. Still, Sango had to know what was happening behind her.

Kagome had no idea why her friend's knowledge of their actions mortified her. Earlier, Sango had been actively watching her and Inuyasha and now she politely turned a blind eye to their actions, pretending that she was off in her own world. The emotion caused a realization in her. At this moment, she was sharing a level of intimacy with Inuyasha that was unlike any before. The sex from before was about pleasure and satisfaction. Their love for one another drove their passion and lust, but the overarching goal was strictly the pleasure of release. The acceptance and sharing of Sango was proof of that. This was different from the pleasure-driven sex, and Sango sensed that, doing everything she could to be invisible. Something unseen was happening between her and Inuyasha. It was as if they were connected by more than just the physical means. There was no need for words to express the emotions of the other. They were bearing their souls to one another. While Sango's presence was distressing to Kagome, she could only imagine the terror her friend was feeling. It was like walking in on something you shouldn't and being unable to escape.

Inuyasha's tender thrust against her was a gentle reminder that her attention was best served elsewhere at the moment. Sango left her vision, Inuyasha filling it once more. There was a flash of smile before his face disappeared from view. His lips found the soft flesh of her neck. The rough texture of his tongue against it caused a shiver to run down her back. A gasp escaped her lips, her arms moving along the back of his head and neck, pulling him closer so that her breasts pressed against him. Inuyasha's head sank lower, their bodies separating slightly as his lips left a trail of kisses as they went, tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, teasing her skin. His mouth found her right nipple. She gently gnawed at her lower lip as his tongue went to work. The firm muscle flicked and rolled it as her gasps grew louder. Below her, Inuyasha was making small thrusting movements with his hips, bucking up against her. She made a low whine, desperately grabbing at his head, pulling him into her. His hands wandered her back, grasping and pulling at her. Their slow lovemaking was quickly boiling into a passionate brawl. She was now pushing against the stones below her feet to rise a few inches off his lap only to sink once more against his upward thrust. The water slowed the movement, but it didn't stop their effort. She was making small cries almost constantly now, her fingers gripping desperately along Inuyasha's slick back. Water splashed around them as their bodies twisted in motion. There was no need for the two to express their feelings in words, not now. Everything he felt for her was in his touch, and her impassioned cries told him all he needed to know. Kagome climaxed first. Her nails digging into his back, she tossed her head back, arms clamping his head against her breasts. Her breath left her momentarily in a quiet, but high-pitched squeal. Body quivering, Kagome rode the waves of her orgasm the overload of pleasure coursing through her body. Inuyasha continued his thrusting, powering his way into her tightened pussy. She was still lost in the bliss of her own orgasm and failed to realize that Inuyasha had finished as well, the warm water masking his release. Only when she realized his hips were no longer bumping against her did she notice his cock twitching inside her, a look of ecstasy on his face as he leaned his head back, mouth open as he silently stared up at the sky. They both sat frozen, clutching each other as they gasped for air. Long after their breathing had returned to normal and Inuyasha's cock returned to a flaccid state, they untangled their arms and separated with a long kiss. Sitting beside him once more, he draped an arm around her, pulling her against him. With a smile, she tilted her body so that her head was resting against his body. After a few minutes of silence, the water stilled and Sango finally turned around, her face a deep red.

"S-sorry," she stuttered; eyes down at the water. "I was going to leave, but I was afraid I would interrupt you."

Inuyasha was all smiles, his arm tightening ever so slightly against Kagome. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind."

"I didn't either," Kagome said, forcing a smile with the small lie. Sango smiled in appreciation, knowing full well her presence had bothered her. Silence once more descended on the three. They sat, enjoying the soothing heat of the water as it soaked away the fatigue of their travels and recent sexual activities. No impromptu sexual escapades interrupted their rest, the threes lust finally sated.

With a sigh, Sango lifted herself from the water. The two watched as the moonlit water ran down her skin. From Kagome's bag, a small towel removed a fair amount of stray liquid. Sighing herself, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, instantly wanting to return. Sadly, it was time to return. Sharing the towel with Inuyasha, they dried themselves as best they could and all three dressed. Collecting the contents of her bag, she double-checked that everything was back inside before Inuyasha helped her slide it onto her back. They stood in a close circle, making sure that everyone was ready. When it appeared that they were, Sango spoke, facing Kagome.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Sango nodded and turned to face Inuyasha. "See you tomorrow night then?"

He gave her a small smile. It was completely void of the lewd, lustful innuendo of earlier versions. Instead, it was one that was shared between friends. "If you feel you're up to it."

She grinned at the challenge. "I'm always ready." Once more, her attention was back on Kagome. "Shall we?"

Kagome shared a quick kiss with Inuyasha as Sango pushed back some foliage and disappeared beyond. "I'll see you back at camp then." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sango wasn't listening. Her voice lowered. "And I expect you to visit me first."

His golden eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. "As always."

Satisfied, she gave him another kiss and grudgingly left him at the pool. It would be suspicious if all three returned at the same time from the same direction, half-dry. It didn't take much effort to catch up to Sango. It wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"About tonight," Kagome began, not knowing how exactly to breach the subject. She wanted to find out where lines were drawn as soon as possible.

"Sorry about being there. If I knew—"

Kagome held up her hand, stopping her. That wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "I'm not talking about that." She took a deep breath, her face suddenly heating. "It was about… earlier." Kagome didn't need to see Sango's face to know it too was red.

"Ah, that," Sango said knowingly. They had stopped walking. It was still a bit of distance to camp, but this was a conversation they had to have privately and they had walked far enough so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to eavesdrop.

"It was spur of the moment," Kagome said quickly, almost tripping over her words. "I mean, I don't think—"

"I know, I know," Sango said, holding her hand up to stop her. She looked away. "I didn't dislike it."

Kagome licked her lips. She could almost remember the feeling of her friend's powerful legs against her head, pulling her in. "I don't think I disliked it either."

"So," Sango said, the awkward silence growing between them. "Do we just go on and forget it? A one-time thing caused by special circumstances?"

Kagome felt her throat tighten, anxiety and confusion clouding her mind. "I… I really don't know."

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "I expect us to have another," she paused, looking for a word, "group gathering sometime in the future." Kagome only nodded. She had to admit, the second time was a lot more exciting and definitely more satisfying. Even if she had help, Kagome was overjoyed that Inuyasha's sexual needs were fulfilled – even if he could probably go a few more times if pressed. "Perhaps we should just keep it to that? Give it a few more tries when we are all together…" Her face reddened so that even Kagome could see the color change in the darkness. "Or we could try it with just the two of us." Her voice was small, as if afraid of invoking her wrath with such a scandalous proposal.

While she wasn't too keen at where something like that would lead, Kagome felt it was something she wanted to explore. Whether she would come to like it or not, she wanted a firm resolution to the question. With a deep breath, she gathered her resolution. "I was thinking something like that as well." Sango let out the breath she was holding, her shoulders relaxing. "I have to discuss it with Inuyasha first. He might get jealous and say no."

"Just invite him to watch," she joked, relieved at the dissolving tension.

Kagome shook her head. "I want it to just be us – at first," she added after a few seconds. "If it's something we enjoy," she felt dirty just acknowledging that possibility, "then maybe in the future."

Sango was smiling. "Sounds good to me." Satisfied, the two continued walking, batting low branches and plants out of their way. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she answered, half-lost in her own thoughts.

"Thanks for sharing."

**I've been working on this awhile and finally decided to make a final push to finish it. I hope it reads okay. I usually write my one-shots in one or two long hauls, but this one was stretched out over quite a bit of time and I was jumping all over the place adding new stuff between older things. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
